Days With You
by Barbara123
Summary: Sakura tidak bisa mencintai lelaki itu. Tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya? Dia tidak bisa sakit hati lagi. "Jadi pacarku, Sakura-chan. Dua minggu saja!" ONE SHOT, AU. mind to r&r?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: typo, OOC, AU, alur cepat, oneshot dll**

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**DAYS WITH YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAY 1**

Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia menangis.

"Ini pasien baru. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade menepuk bahu Sakura. "Naruto. Ini suster yang akan merawatmu. Kalau ada apa-apa minta tolong padanya."

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Dia berharap kalau matanya tidak terlihat bengkak.

"Sakura. Bisa keluar sebentar? Aku mau bicara." Tsunade menunjuk ke arah pintu. "Aku tahu kalau kematian Sasuke membuatmu…" Tsunade berbisik pelan. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan Tsunade. Matanya terpaku pada sosok lelaki pirang yang melambai ke arahnya dari balik jendela. "… tapi bersemangatlah. Oke?" Setelah menepuk punggung Sakura, dia menyerahkan _chart_ pasien barunya.

"_Heart…_" Sakura tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya. Matanya tetap terpaku pada _chart_ Naruto Uzumaki.

"Dia akan tinggal di sini sampai ada donor untuknya. Kondisinya sudah parah. Dan dia harus diawasi sebelum serangan yang berikutnya muncul lagi."

"Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan pasien yang punya penyakit seperti ini." Sakura mendelik. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia membantah ibunya.

"Sayang sekali. Aku sudah berjanji dengan Naruto untuk menempatkannya di bawah awasanmu." Tsunade membuka pintu kamar Naruto. "Dia sudah mengenalmu sejak dulu."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa–"

"Kau adalah seorang suster, Sakura." Tsunade mendelik. "Kau tidak bisa manja dan memilih pasien seenaknya. Sekarang lakukan tugasmu!"

Sakura terbungkam. Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menatap Naruto yang masih tersenyum. _Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau kesakitan?_ Sakura berusaha mengingat semua kalimat yang selalu digunakannya ketika dia berhadapan dengan pasien. Namun apa yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat berbeda dari pikirannya. "Kau siapa? Dan kenapa kau mengenalku?" Dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

Lelaki di depannya hanya terpaku. Perlahan-lahan, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Senang melihatmu lagi, Sakura-_chan_." Dia meraih tasnya dari bawah ranjang dan mengeluarkan sebuah majalah. "Ingat ini?"

Mata Sakura terbelalak, menatap majalah dengan cover wanita yang hanya memakai bikini minim itu. "Itu kan majalah porno!" Dia tidak bisa menahan teriakannya lagi. "Kau tidak bisa membawa sesuatu yang membuatmu bergairah! Jantungmu tidak bisa…" Ucapannya terhenti. Dia pernah mengatakan kalimat ini pada seseorang. "Kau… bocah pirang yang berlari-lari di koridor rumah sakit sambil membawa majalah porno…" Dia menggeram, teringat akan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

"Aku sudah bukan bocah lagi," Naruto meringis. "Sudah 20 tahun sekarang!"

"Dan aku sudah 25 tahun! Sekarang buang majalah porno itu!" Sakura merampas majalah itu, membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sakura-_chan_!" Dengan gesit dia balas merampas majalah itu, membuat Sakura menggeram. "Akhirnya kau semangat lagi." Ucapan Naruto membuatnya terpaku. Sebelum dia bisa berbuat apa-apa, tangan Naruto mengusap pelan pipinya. "Jangan nangis lagi, ya. Sekarang aku menjadi pasienmu. Dan aku bisa meminta apa pun kan?"

"Apa pun? Hanya sesuatu yang bisa meringankan sakitmu." Sakura mendengus.

"Kalau begitu. Senyum." Naruto meringis. "Aku suka melihatmu tersenyum."

Sakura berani bersumpah kalau jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika melihat senyuman Naruto.

* * *

**DAY 7**

"Aku sakit parah dan sepertinya tidak akan sembuh."

Sakura menoleh, menatap sosok lelaki berambut pirang dengan infus yang tertanam di tangannya. "Kau akan sembuh, Naruto." Wanita itu memaksakan senyuman. Sebagai suster, sudah tugasnya untuk memberi semangat pada pasien. Terutama pada pasien yang kecil kemungkinannya untuk tetap hidup.

"Aku tahu tubuhku, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto meringis. "Aku tidak akan bertahan lama."

Sakura terdiam. "Donor jantung untukmu akan tiba. Sampai saat itu bertahan–"

"Tidak." Naruto meringis. "Aku tidak mau menunggu lagi." Dia terdiam sesaat, menatap Sakura dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar. "Sakura-_chan_. Jadi pacarku ya?"

Sakura ternganga. Vas bunga di tangannya terjatuh, namun Naruto dengan gesit menangkapnya. "Apa maksud–"

"Jadi pacarku. Dua minggu saja." Naruto mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Untuk memberiku semangat hidup."

Wanita itu menutup mulutnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kau sudah punya pacar kan?" Dia mengingat wanita berambut hitam-keunguan yang setiap hari mengunjungi Naruto.

"Hinata bukan pacarku." Naruto mendengus. "Kumohon, Sakura-_chan_? Dua minggu saja?"

* * *

**DAY 9**

"Kau ini super bodoh atau apa?" Ino mendengus.

"Dia menyukaiku."

"Kalau di drama-drama, orang yang sakit parah akan berpisah dengan orang yang dicintainya." Ino mencibir, mengunyah _onigiri_. "Supaya kalau dia mati, sang kekasih tidak akan terluk... Ueegh! Apa isi _onigiri_ ini?!"

"Cabe." Sakura mendengus puas. "Naruto akan selamat. Dia punya semangat hidup."

"Terserah! Sudah kuingatkan pokoknya!" Ino menyabet soda di meja. "Kau sendiri yang akan terluka kalau kau terlalu dekat dengan pasien yang sakit parah. Kau tahu itu." Ino memelankan suaranya. "Seperti yang terjadi pada Sasuke-_k_…"

"Naruto akan selamat!" Sakura beranjak, memukul kepalan tangannya di meja. "Dia akan selamat." Tanpa mengucapkan sampai jumpa, dia meninggalkan Ino dan bergegas menuju kamar Naruto. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia nyaris membangunkan semua orang dengan bunyi langkah kakinya yang keras.

"Hei!" Naruto menyeringai lebar. Dia meletakkan buku yang ada di tangannya. Mata birunya langsung berseri-seri ketika melihat kedatangan Sakura. Wanita itu duduk di sisi Naruto, "Kau sedang marah?" Sakura tidak menjawab, membiarkan Naruto meraih tangannya.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau memilihku? Kenapa tidak suster lain?" Banyak yang menyukai Naruto karena sifat humoris dan wajahnya yang tampan.

"Karena Sakura-_chan_ punya senyum termanis." Dia mengusap tangan Sakura. Matanya berbinar-binar ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang merona. "Karena itu, senyum ya! Jangan berantem sama Suster Yamanaka!"

Sakura langsung tertawa. "Kok kau tahu Ino penyebabnya?" Dia meremas pelan tangan Naruto.

_Dia akan selamat._

_Dia akan selamat._

* * *

**DAY 11**

"Ino. Meski aku pacaran dengan Naruto, aku tidak akan mencintainya." Sakura memilih baju yang tersebar di depannya.

"Benar. Kau sendiri yang akan sekarat kalau dia…" Ino terdiam. "Kau tahu."

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Sudah! Lagipula hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu. Pilih baju yang kau suka!" Wanita pirang itu tertawa, menepuk punggung Sakura. "Lagipula Naruto bukan cowok tipemu kan?"

Sakura mencoba untuk tertawa. Dengan sengaja dia menyibukkan diri untuk memilih pakaian. Seorang pegawai tersenyum padanya.

_Naruto punya senyum yang terlebar._

"Hai, nama saya Fuyu." Pegawai itu menyalami tangan Sakura. "Bisa saya bantu?"

_Naruto punya tangan yang terhangat._

Pegawai itu tersenyum dengan penuh semangat ketika melihat Sakura yang mengangguk. "Nona, baju ini sedang nge-trend loh. Ini. Yang ini, dan yang…"

_Naruto punya semangat yang terkuat._

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, meraih salah satu baju yang dipilihkan oleh Fuyu. Dia bergegas menuju sahabatnya. "Ino! Aku mau yang ini!"

Dia tidak boleh mencintai Naruto. Tidak boleh mencintai Naruto. Tidak boleh…

Ino menoleh sesaat dan matanya terbelalak. "Loh? Sejak kapan kau suka dengan warna biru?"

_Naruto punya warna mata terindah._

* * *

**DAY 15**

Naruto suka ramen.

Sakura suka makanan manis.

Naruto suka menonton anime. Tentang ninja yang berusaha menjadi hokage dan tidak pernah menyerah.

Sakura suka menonton drama romantis. Drama yang bisa membuatnya menangis meraung-raung.

Naruto tidak suka dengan hujan. Karena dia tidak bisa jalan-jalan keluar.

Sakura tidak suka panas. Karena bisa merusak kulitnya.

Mereka berdua saling bertolak belakang. Sakura belum menemukan sesuatu yang mutual dari mereka berdua. Wanita itu duduk di rumah, menatap hujan yang membasahi jendela rumahnya. "Hujan. Naruto tidak bisa jalan-jalan di taman…" dia bergumam pelan. Wanita itu sedang menonton drama, menikmati hari cuti yang sudah dia nanti-nantikan. Dia terdiam sesaat. Matanya tetap terpaku pada adegan di mana sang lelaki mengorbankan diri untuk kekasihnya.

Anehnya, air matanya tidak menetes keluar seperti biasa. Tissue di tangannya sama sekali tidak dia pakai.

Dia melirik ke luar lagi. Sebelum dia sadari, dia sudah mematikan TV di depannya, meraih jaket biru yang baru saja dibelinya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, namun dia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan tanpa sadar, dia sudah tiba di rumah sakit. Kakinya melangkah masuk ke kamar Naruto, membuat lelaki itu tersentak ketika melihat kedatangan Sakura.

"Kau kan sedang cuti?"

"Aku di sini sebagai penjenguk. Tidak boleh?"

Cengiran lebar Naruto membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

* * *

**DAY 20**

Sakura tidak percaya dengan yang namanya _kami-sama_.

Setiap kali dia berdoa dan meminta sesuatu, harapannya tidak pernah dikabulkan.

Kematian ayahnya.

Kematian Sasuke.

Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia tidak mengunjungi kuil dan berdoa.

Naruto terbatuk-batuk. Napasnya tidak beraturan. "Ngh… eghh…!" dia mencengkeram dadanya. Tubuhnya berbalik-balik, selimut di tubuhnya sudah lama terjatuh dan dia sama sekali tidak sadar.

Sakura menggigit bibir. Tangannya mencengkeram tangan Naruto dengan erat. Tangan hangat Naruto menjadi sangat dingin. Sakura menahan tangisan, mengusap tangan Naruto berkali-kali, berusaha untuk menghangatkan lelaki itu.

_Oh kami-sama. Oh kami-sama._

"S-Sakura-_ch_–" Ucapannya terputus ketika napasnya menghilang. Mata Sakura terbelalak. Dia nyaris menekan bel _emergency_ di sisi ranjang Naruto, namun tangan lelaki itu menangkapnya. "T-tenang. Tenang." Bibirnya bergetar ketika dia mencoba untuk menyeringai seperti biasa. "Jangan bangunkan ibumu. Dia kan baru saja menangani operasi yang sulit."

"Tapi–"

"Ini hanya serangan ringan biasa." Napas Naruto mulai teratur. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam selama semenit. "Tuh. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Cengiran lebarnya mulai muncul.

Sakura terdiam. Dia tidak buta. Tubuh Naruto masih bergetar. Jantung lelaki itu menyiksa tubuhnya.

_Oh kami-sama. Oh kami-sama._

"Besok kita nonton drama kesukaanmu ya." Naruto meringis.

"Kau tidak suka dengan drama seperti itu." Sakura memaksakan senyuman.

"Kau bisa tahan menonton anime kesukaanku. Masa aku tidak bisa nonton drama kesukaanmu?" Dia tertawa. Namun, tawanya langsung menghilang ketika napasnya kembali tidak beraturan. Sakura menyabet pil di sebelah Naruto, namun Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Aku benci obat itu."

"Kau harus minum ini." Sakura mendelik. Tangannya sendiri sudah bergetar. Dia tidak bisa melihat Naruto kesakitan seperti ini.

"Aku akan tertidur lama sekali kalau aku minum itu."

"Tidak apa. Asal sakitmu bisa berkurang."

"Tidak mau. Besok aku janji untuk menonton drama denganmu."

"Kita bisa nonton di lain hari."

"Aku tidak bisa bergantung pada 'lain hari'." Naruto terbatuk sesaat. "Aku tidak bisa, Sakura-_chan_. Bagaimana kalau…" Ucapannya terhenti ketika bibir Sakura membentur bibirnya. Bibir wanita itu bergerak dengan pelan, menempel sepenuhnya di bibir Naruto yang pecah-pecah.

"Kau akan hidup. Kau akan hidup." Dia berbisik pelan, mencengkeram baju tidur Naruto. "Kau akan hidup. Kau dengar aku? _Kau akan hidup_." Dia melumat bibir Naruto. Wanita itu membiarkan Naruto memeluknya dengan erat. Dia membiarkan air matanya membasahi bibir Naruto. Dia membiarkan Naruto mengecup kelopak matanya.

"Aku akan hidup." Naruto menjawab. "Tapi aku tidak mau makan obat itu."

"Oke. Tapi kau janji padaku kalau kau harus hidup."

Naruto menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Sakura. "Janji."

"Janji?"

"Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku." Naruto meringis. "Janji seumur hidup." Dia mengancungkan jempolnya.

Malam itu, Sakura duduk diam di sisi Naruto, mencengkeram tangan lelaki itu ketika dia mulai merintih kesakitan. Sakura mencium pipinya, mengusap keringatnya, menepuk tanganya… Dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk mengingatkan Naruto bahwa dia ada di sisinya.

_Oh kami-sama. Oh kami-sama._

_Selamatkanlah Naruto._

* * *

**DAY 25**

"Kau adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah kutemui."

Sakura meringis ketika melihat Naruto yang berlutut dengan bunga di tangannya. "Aku tahu! Sudah sepuluh kali kau mengatakan itu padaku!"

Naruto balas tertawa, membentangkan tangannya. Sakura tersenyum malu, namun dia tetap menghampiri Naruto, memeluk lelaki itu. Naruto mengecup puncuk kepala wanita itu, membenamkan hidungnya di balik rambut Sakura. "Hadiah." Dia meringis sambil menyelipkan kelopak bunga sakura di balik telinga pacarnya.

Sakura tertawa, menepuk pelan kepala Naruto. "Kau belum makan 'kan? Sana makan!"

"_Yes, ma'am_!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya, dan memasang postur hormat, membuat Sakura tertawa lagi. "Kau tahu…"

"Apa?" Sakura masih tersenyum, mengganti air vas.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tangan Sakura terhenti. Nyaris saja vas bunga di tangannya terjatuh kalau Naruto tidak cepat menangkapnya.

Sekilas, wajah Sasuke Uchiha muncul di kepalanya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Dia menempelkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Dia mengigit bibir. Dia tidak boleh membuat Naruto sedih. Dia harus membuat lelaki itu bersemangat untuk tetap hidup. _Dan kalau dengan menyatakan cinta bisa membuatnya semangat…_ Sakura tersenyum lebar, mengusap pipi Naruto. "Naruto, aku juga mencintai…"

"Tidak." Jari Naruto menempel di bibir Sakura, menghentikan ucapannya. "Aku tahu kalau kau tidak mencintaiku."

Ucapan Naruto membuatnya tersentak. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Dia menatap Naruto sambil menahan tangis. "A-aku…"

"Aku tidak keberatan." Naruto memotong Sakura. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau tidak mencintaiku." Senyuman lebar itu mulai muncul lagi.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu…" dia berbisik. "Aku tidak tahu dengan perasaanku sendiri…" Air matanya meluncur begitu saja. Naruto mengerutkan kening, mengusap air mata itu dari wajahnya.

"Maaf. Aku membuatmu menangis…"

Sakura menggeleng. "Bisa peluk aku sebentar?"

"Tentu saja." Naruto tersenyum girang, membawa Sakura dalam pelukan erat.

* * *

**DAY 27**

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Dia menepuk tangannya tiga kali dan memejamkan mata.

"Kau senang sekali mampir ke kuil ini."

Sakura membuka mata, menatap _miiko_ yang sedang berjaga di sana. "Hai, Tenten!"

"Berdoa untuk siapa?" Wanita berkepang itu meringis.

"Untuk pacarku." Sakura balas meringis. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Seharian ini dia tersenyum terus. Donor jantung sudah tiba. Malam ini akan di bawa ke rumah sakit. Naruto bisa dioperasi secepatnya. "Malam ini dia akan dioperasi. Aku berdoa untuk keselamatannya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan bantu berdoa." Tenten tertawa. Jarang-jarang dia melihat Sakura bersemangat seperti itu.

"Terima kasih!" Dia nyaris saja memeluk Tenten, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ponselnya bergetar. "Halo? Mama? Ada apa?" Sakura mendengarkan Tsunade dengan seksama. "Cuma… 30 persen?" Senyumannya menghilang sepenuhnya. Tenten tersentak ketika melihat Sakura yang mulai menangis. "Tidak. Tidak. Apa Naruto tahu tentang ini? Apa dia masih mau menjalani operasinya?"

_Demimu. Dia mau ambil resiko._

Suara Tsunade seperti petir yang menyambar. Sakura mematikan ponselnya. Matanya terpaku pada patung dewa di depannya.

_Oh kami-sama. Oh kami-sama. Dengarkanlah doaku._

"Aku tidak pernah percaya padamu. Tidak sekali pun." Dia mendesis. "Tapi… Aku mohon selamatkan dia. Dia cowok baik. Dia percaya padamu. Dia…" Air mata Sakura menetes. "Selamatkan dia. Kumohon. Kumohon. _Kumohon_."

Tenten bergegas menuju ke arah Sakura, memeluk erat tubuhnya yang bergetar itu.

* * *

**DAY 28**

Operasi sudah dimulai.

Dan Sakura hanya duduk di luar, menunggu operasi untuk selesai.

Tsunade tidak mengijinkannya untuk masuk.

Dia bilang kondisinya tidak akan labil kalau melihat tubuh Naruto yang dibelah-belah.

Ino duduk di sebelahnya, memeluknya dengan erat. "Dokter Chiyo adalah dokter jantung terhebat di Jepang. Kau tahu kan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Dia sengaja datang ke sini hanya untuk mengoperasi Naruto. Kau tahu kan?"

Sakura mengangguk lagi.

"Ibumu sendiri tidak kalah dengan dokter Chiyo. Kau tahu kan?"

Sakura kembali mengangguk.

"Dan Naruto itu kekasihmu kan? Setidaknya masih dua hari lagi."

Sakura kembali mengangguk

"Percayalah pada kekasihmu sendiri." Ino berbisik, menahan air matanya. "Dia mencintaimu. Dan kau…" dia mencoba tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Sakura. "… mencintainya kan?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Sambil memeluk Ino dengan erat, dia membisikkan nama Naruto berkali-kali.

* * *

**DAY 31**

_Dua minggu. Hanya dua minggu saja. Ayolah, Sakura-chan._

Sakura mengusap pelan tangan Naruto. "Kenapa kau masih belum bangun juga?" dia berbisik pelan.

Operasi sukses.

Naruto akan sehat lagi.

_Tapi kenapa dia tidak mau membuka matanya?_

Tsunade bilang padanya kalau Naruto tidak bisa terbangun tiba-tiba setelah operasi.

_Tapi ini sudah tiga hari._

"Kau tahu…" Sakura berbisik. Tangannya masih memainkan jari-jari Naruto. "Kau benar-benar terlihat konyol dengan kepala botak seperti itu." Dia mendengus geli. Dia sendiri yang mencukur kepala Naruto. Sebelum operasi, rambutnya harus dicukur untuk mencegah bakteri masuk ke ruangan operasi.

"Kau tahu…" Dia kembali berbisik. "Anime kesukaanmu itu lumayan juga. Aku suka dengan cewek _tomboy_ yang menjadi ninja medis itu."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

"Kau tahu… sepertinya aku mencintaimu." Sakura mendengus geli, tidak mempercayai ucapannya sendiri.

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Sakura hanya tersenyum, menenangkan hatinya dengan bunyi mesin pendeteksi detak jantung di sampingnya. Mesin itu terus berbunyi. _Pip. Pip. Pip._ Mesin itu menandakan kalau Naruto masih hidup.

Sakura memejamkan mata. Dia menempelkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang Naruto. Entah sudah berapa hari dia tidak tidur. "Kau tahu… dua minggunya sudah _expired_. Kita sudah tidak pacaran lagi." Sakura menguap. "Tapi aku tidak keberatan memperpanjang masa-masa pacaran kita. Kali ini terserah mau berapa lama…"

Dia tidak tahu apakah dia sudah tertidur. Dia berada di pantai. Bersama di Naruto di sisinya. Lelaki itu menyiraminya dengan air laut, membuatnya menjerit-jerit. _Mimpi. Mimpi yang indah._ Sakura tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau selama-lamanya?" suara Naruto yang parau dan pelan membuatnya melompat bangun. Tangannya menyenggol vas bunga di dekat mereka. Dan kali ini Naruto tidak menangkap vas itu. Tangannya menarik tangan Sakura, menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukan erat.

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: hope you guys like this! Entah kesambar petir apa aku tadi pagi. Dapat ide tiba2, trus langsung nulis fiction ini... haha**

**mind to review? :)**


End file.
